


Where should we start?

by GravitasInSeriousExcess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Jade Harley, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Comfort, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Jade Harley, perineum stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitasInSeriousExcess/pseuds/GravitasInSeriousExcess
Summary: It's Jade's first time and she's having some difficulties navigating her dysphoria.  Fortunately Dave and Karkat are there to help.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Where should we start?

Jade is sitting pressed against their bed's headboard, watching Karkat and Dave make out in front of her. They were both sort of embarrassed about it when she said she wanted to sit out a little and just watch them, but once they got into it they soon lost their stage fright. And god they're hot. So soft and gentle, like they're falling into each other and holding on for dear life. Jade grins as she sees Dave reach down to Karkat's trousers and slip a hand down his front and Karkat gasps before being cut off by Dave's kiss.

Jade reaches a hand up her shirt and starts to knead her breasts, shuddering slightly as her hands brush over her nipples. They're small but- fuck. She didn't want to think about that. She tries to keep going but she's distracted now, thinking about what she should look like or what she's supposed to even and-

"Jade, everything alright?" she hears Dave say, which snaps her out of her spiral. She looks up and sees Dave and Karkat looking at her intently, worried expressions across their faces. "You look like you're about to start crying." Karkat adds.

Fuck. This is not what she wanted at all.

"I'm fine," Jade mutters, forcing a faint smile. Karkat looks unconvinced. "Really. I'm fine."

"Jade, you know what kind of boyfriends we'd be if we sat here making out while you were crying next to us?" Dave asks, and before Jade can add anything, "Bad ones. Something's up and I don't want to just, you know, ignore that." He moves a little closer and holds out his arms for her and she leans in for the hug. Dave is warm and soft and she can feel his breathing against her skin, calming her some.

"I'm sorry," she stutters, "I'm ruining this for you two."

"Oh jegus Jade, you're not ruining anything for anyone." Karkat is nearly shouting. He has difficulty modulating his volume at the best of times but especially when he's getting emotional. "We care about you. You're more important than any makeout session or whatever else."

Dave hums in agreement. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"A little, yeah. But. It's embarrassing."

"That's okay," he purrs. He's stroking her hair now and it's making her feel all warm inside, "You can go as slowly as you need."

"Well it's about, you know. My whole. Thing." She's really scared. She hates talking about this. 

"Ah."

"And just. I've never done this before. And. I don't know what to think or. I don't." She's tearing up more. This sucks. 

"You don't what?" Karkat asks. 

"I don't know if. I want you guys to see me? Like. Naked or. Anything. Or touch me? But also I do. I want to be able to be fully part of this but I'm also scared and also I know it will hurt and I don't know if I can handle that and and and and and and and and and."

"That's okay," Dave says softly, holding her close to his chest. "We don't have to do anything you don't want. Or anything at all. And if we try something and you don't like it then we can just stop and calm down, yeah?"

She stays silent.

"Yeah?"

She pulls away from him and looks down, "Yeah. That sounds good, I guess."

"You guess?" Karkat scoots closer and crosses his legs in front of her. "We're not going to do anything to you unless you're sure you want it, you know? You can trust us."

"Yeah. Like, me and Karkat.. We've been doing this for a while, right? And we've had to navigate some pretty nasty shit so we're basically experts at it now. Like, fuckin consent scientists with shit loads of consent data."

Jade chuckles and lifts her head up. Dave is smiling at her and so is Karkat, his arm around Dave's back. 

"Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you for trusting us."

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, Jade just processing everything they've said.

"Can we.. Can we do something then?" She asks, tentatively, worried she's ruined the mood. Dave grins her at her.

"What would you like to do?" he asks.

"I. Uhm. I don't really know."

"Would you like us to just, help you explore some of this?" Karkat asks. "Like, figure out where you're comfortable being touched and stuff?"

"Yeah!" Jade replies, already getting a bit excited. "That'd be.. Yeah that'd be good." Fuck, she loves them so much.

"Soooo", Dave begins, smirking. Jade can tell he's trying to put on some kind of sexy attitude and she hates to admit it, but it's really working for her. "Where should we start?"

Jade ponders for a moment. "Maybe, uhm." She grabs the bottom of her shirt and then slowly pulls it off. She already took her bra off earlier when they started, but she was too embarassed to actually show her chest. She tries to hide her breasts with her arms but that just makes her horribly aware of how thick her arms are, how wide her shoulders are. Fuck fuck fuck.

"God, you're so pretty," Karkat mutters. Jade blushes. "R-really?" she stutters out.  
"Fuck, Jade, yes!" Dave interjects. "You're like, really hot ! Like so hot, like some kind of stellar body or something, like so hot I could incinerate my trash on you and oh god what am I saying."  
Jade chuckles. She loves watching Dave get caught up in his own silly metaphors. It's so funny watching him try to backpedal as he repeatedly embarasses himself. She takes a deep breath and drops her arms down to her side. Dave's eyes shift down for a second before jumping back to her face and he starts blushing too.

"Hey, I saw that!"  
"Nuh-uh! I plead the fourth!"  
"Wait but that's-" Karkat starts, but Dave gives him a short stare and he stops, "Oh. A human joke."  
"Oh don't you start on that 'a human joke how curious' shit, I know you think I'm hilarious."  
"Shut up y-mhmmmh" Karkat shouts, but is interrupted by Dave kissing him. Jade grins.  
"Dave, shouldn't we be focusing on-"  
"Oh shit yeah. Sorry Jade.  
"It's all good! You're both really cute together!"  
"Heh, thanks. But still. Yeah. You're really hot, Jade."  
"Thank you. I appreciate that a lot."  
"Do you want us to-" and he motions with his hands towards her chest.  
"Y-yeah."

Dave grins and shuffles towards her and then slowly puts his hand on one of her breasts. 

"Fuck, that feels weird" she whispers.  
"Bad weird?"  
"Good weird. Can you, uh-"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you.. Like.. Put your mouth.."  
"I sure can."

He smiles, pecks her on the lips and then puts his mouth down to her left nipple, holding his gaze with her for as long as he can. Jade gasps. "Fuck, that's. Fuck. That's new, fuck." She shudders and then feels hands on her shoulders. She turns to see Karkat smiling down at her.

"And what would you like me to do?" He whispers to her.  
"Can you- uhm. I don't know how to explain. Can I just show you?"  
"Yeah."

He settles down behind her and she takes one of his hands and pulls it down her skirt and between her legs, just beneath her scrotum.

"There."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, and if you push your fingers down- yeah like that. And just back and forth and nhnnng. Yeah. That's it. Thank you"  
"You're very welcome."

Dave switches nipple and she gasps again. She can feel Karkat's bulge starting to wriggle against her back and presses herself back against him, trying to grind against it. He takes a deep breath in suddenly and Jade lets out a small laugh and keeps going. They build up a rhythm and go for a while and it's like nothing Jade has ever felt before. It was definitely not what she was expecting from tonight.

"Do you want to try.." Dave starts.  
"Try what?" Jade asks. He pulls away and indicates down at where her.. Where her parts would be. "I.. I don't know. No. Not right now. No. Sorry."  
"It's okay babe. No pressure, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
He shifts close to her and kisses her gently. She smiles and pulls him tight and keeps it going.

"Karkat, could you.. Go a little faster?"  
"Mhm". His rubbing speeds up and fuck it feels good. His other hand is gently caressing her side and her thigh and it's just calming and nice and good. A couple minutes pass and she breaks the kiss with Dave.

"I've changed my mind."  
"Oh shit." he replies. Karkat stops and begins to pull his hands up but she grabs hold of his arm and shakes her head. "No, don't stop that. I mean. You can if you don't like doing it. But. I meant. I want to try. Uh. I want. Uh. You. Uh.. Iwantyoutotouchmydick. Fuck I hate that word." Karkat returns his hand and Dave smiles.  
"I can do that. And you don't have to call it that if you don't like it."  
"I don't?"  
"I mean, not really no. People call their bits loads of different things. What do you think you'd be more comfortable with?"  
"Well, I mean. I heard someone call it.. But. It's really embarrassing. I don't know. It feels, like, bad of me to use that."  
"What is it?"  
"Like, my clit? Cause that's sort of like.. What it is, right?"  
"I can call it that if you want. I don't think it's bad to use at all."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay. Can you, can you like, touch my clit then. And. Maybe. Uh. Eat me out?"  
"Hell yeah I can do that."

"Hm, Jade." Karkat says.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know if the.. Logistics of this work out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like how does Dave get his face in there and I get my hand in here and-"  
"Oh shit you're right. Maybe Dave could, like, touch me in both places? And we could do something else? Is that okay Dave?"  
"Fine with me. So, where am I going again."  
"Uhm, hand.. Down here. Yeah. And just rub it like Karkat was doing. And, mouth.. Oh fuck. Yep. Right there. Damn. That's also new." 

Dave slowly licks up from her scrotum and then up her soft clit before putting his mouth over the head. She can feel it twitching under his tongue as he goes at her. 

"Karkat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How's your bulge doing?"  
"Uhhh" Karkat blushes and Jade chuckles.  
"Do you want me to help with it?"  
"Fuck, yes please."  
"Okay, what should I do?"  
"Maybe if you, lean back and then.. Do you want to touch it or like, use your mouth or?"  
"Hmm. Maybe I could.. Maybe you could like sit.. Here" and she points to her face and grins, "and I could like, lick your nook and use my hands on your bulge?"  
Karkat shivers at the thought.  
"Yeah. That'd be real good."

Jade grabs a pillow and puts it under her head before lying down, trying to relax her body as Karkat removes his shorts and positions himself above her. She gives his nook an exploratory lick and it's like nothing she's ever tasted before. Good, though. She keeps going and hears Karkat give out a small moan above her. Then he grabs her hands and pulls them up to his front. His bulge tries to wrap itself around one of her hands and she giggles a little and starts to stroke and play with his strange, damp part.

"Yeah, like that. Wow, you're good at this. Shit." 

Dave does something near her clit and picks up his pace rubbing between her legs. She lets out an involuntary whine, and then another. It's so intense and it's just not stopping, not letting up. He keeps going and she keeps licking away at Karkat and then all of a sudden she can feel it building up in her. Her chest feels all hot and her arms and legs start to tremble as what is probably her best orgasm in years washes over her. She can feel her clit convulsing and her stomach shuddering and her muscles tensing up and then it's everywhere in her body and she's out of breath and then. Fuck. Fuuuuck. And then it passes and she relaxes and flops out on the bed. She can hear Karkat and Dave laughing and their bed creaks as Dave gets up and waddles over on his knees and flops down beside her. Karkat lifts himself up and she feels bad because she didn't get him to finish but at the same time she doesn't want to be doing anything right now.He lies down on her other side. The two of them lean in to her and cuddle up, Karkat playing with her hair and Dave kissing her softly on the cheek. 

"How was that?" Dave whispers.  
"It was.. Really good." She replies, almost breathless.  
"I'm glad." He smiles and goes back to kissing her. She turns to Karkat,  
"Karkat I'm sorry you didn't get to f-"  
"Shh, don't be silly. You can get me back later."  
"I suppose so yeah."  
"Or I can!" Dave chirps up.  
Jade smiles. She leans back and then realises her underwear is still pulled down. She doesn't want to disrupt this moment but, at the same time..  
"Sorry, can I just.."  
She wriggles a bit and pulls them back up, and her skirt up after. There. Nice and hidden. She cuddles back up to her partners.  
"Sorry about that."  
"You're all good."  
She murmurs a reply and then sighs, closing her eyes. This was good.


End file.
